The Crimson Fruit
by Wildbreath1
Summary: Impa and Zelda run and hide from a culprit who had been pursuing them as of late. Once they were sure the culprit was off their tale they took a long needed break and enjoyed themselves a dinner from local wild cuisine. However some side effects were present in the bright red fruit they indulged in. (One shot)


"Spirit Maiden, come quick. I sense someone nearby, and their intentions aren't good, we must hide and hope they pass," Impa ordered. I hurried to her side. Looking around I noticed a bundle of bushes off to the side, and I pointed. Impa nodded and we made our way into it. We nearly jumped right in, not even worried about what kind of bushes they would be. Just to our luck they were thorned bushes. Regardless of the fact we had to stay hidden lest we would be found and possibly killed or worse. I bit my tongue in pain, Impa was clearly wincing too but it was necessary.

I heard the soft pattering of feet in the distance begin, slowly getting louder as whatever, or whoever it was made their way closer to us and our bush fortress. Impa held her finger up to her mouth, telling me once again to be silent. I held strong, and kept my mouth shut as much as I wanted to whimper in pain. My life, and my ultimate goal was worth far much more than sitting in a thorn bush. I couldn't see out the bush, but I could hear quite well. Whoever it was, was quite slender. Their footsteps hardly made any noise. Thankfully they made their way in another direction. Impa was very adamant on not starting a fight with this individual when she usually loved to start fights needlessly.

After waiting a few minutes, which felt like nearly an hour, Impa signaled it was safe to get out. I let out a huge sigh of relieve. I burst out of the bush stretching taking a nice whiff of fresh air.

"Oh its nice to be out of there, it felt like we were in there for ages," I said still enjoying myself in the newly found freedom. Impas stomach grumbled as she made her way out.

"Its getting kind of late, and I don't think we should be wondering around with someone like that out, we should set up camp and get something to eat," Impa said clearly ready to relax for the evening. We had been walking nearly all day trying to find some obscure temple. I noticed a small clearing, with a little more than enough room for our tent. I beckoned her to come over, and she nodded.

"Why don't you set up camp, I will go find us something to eat," I said with a smile. She nodded again, she didn't like saying much. A simple nod was usually enough for her.

"Careful, Spirit Maiden," She warned as I was nearly out of ear shot.

"Please, call me Zelda! And I will be fine," I said walking on further. I noticed a tree bearing relatively large red fruit and thought they looked absolutely delicious. Impa had come back with one of these before but she had a multitude of other things too so I didn't get much, but I liked it a lot. I grabbed an armful of these, a good 4 of them actually, and on my way back noticed another tree with yellow fruits. I grabbed two of these and stumbled my way back to camp with a full load.

"Honey, I'm home!" I called to Impa jokingly, who emerged from the tent and waived slightly. "Come on lets relax and eat," I said while making my way into the tent. I handed her her three fruits. Two reds and a yellow. She had another 4 fruits as well, she clearly set up this tent with more than enough time to go out and get food, and still beat me back. She was good.

I sat back in my makeshift bed which was positioned right next to Impas in the middle of the tent, and bit into my first fruit. The time passed by quickly, mainly consisting of me talking about the things I used to do all the time in skyloft with her sometimes interjecting that they would never do that in the Sheikah society. It didn't take long for us to devour the few fruits we had, but they were satisfying.

"Oh that was delicious, wouldn't you agree Impa," I said with a smile. I leaned towards her, and lost my balance and fell. "Whoah what the..?" Impa tried to help me up however, she fell too. We both burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with us?" I said through a few laughs.

"I don't know but I'm not complaining, I haven't had this much fun in ages and all I did was simply fall," Impa proclaimed. This was probably one of the longest sentances she has ever said to me.

"Awe that's the longest sentence you've said to me! You really don't talk much do you?" I said smiling, hoping she didn't take offence to this comment.

"I don't know. There aren't very many people I can connect with at home, most of the warriors are meat head guys, and I don't really connect well with the housewives either so I don't have many girl friends to hang out with. Do all those girl things with, you know?" she said, opening up to me.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I am fought over all the time. These two boys, Groose and Link always are dueling for my affection. The sad thing is neither of them would ever get it," I said. Wait. Why did I say that? What did I mean by that? I always thought I would end up with Link but thinking about it I don't even remotely feel any attraction to him. Impa on the other hand…

"Why won't either of them get it?" Impa interrupted my though. "Have your eyes set on someone else?" She questioned.

"I never really thought about who, but I never found the idea of being a man's wife, being his who has to do everything for him, that appealing. I want a relationship that's fair, not where I get stuck at home having to take care of the children. I want to explore, I want to adventure, I want to be with someone who will do that all with me. Like you. Like we are doing now, you know?" I sighed and laid down.

Impa looking me in the eyes. "I know exactly what you mean," She said slightly above a whisper as she rolled over and made her way on top of me, not breaking eye contact.

"Impa I-" I tried to protest but she cut me off with a kiss. A soft kiss. She pulled away and looked at me.

"Exactly, what you mean," She said once more, and made her way back to my lips with much more force this time. Her tongue asked for entry. I opening my mouth reluctantly at first but getting past the first moments, I realized how much I loved this. How much I had been waiting for a soft desert flower like her to ask her to open herself up. I had kissed guys before, I even kissed a girl once when I was younger but nothing like this. Lost in thought I hadn't noticed the hand that had begun to creep up my thigh, pulling my dress up with it. I tingled from the sensation it was causing me. I broke free from her lips grasp for a moment

"Impa I've never-" interrupted again.

"Me neither, but I know how to please myself quite well. We will figure this out together," she said with a smile before moving back to my lips, her tongue hungry for more. My dress was up to my stomach now, exposing the plain white panties I wore. She paused for a moment, taking off her garments leaving her exposed on the top, but still having her panties on. I reached up and played with her nipples a moment, wondering if she would enjoy that. She tilt her head back and let out a soft moan. Clearly she was enjoying this. I squeezed harder and I reached up with my other hand and began to pull her underwear down. It didn't seem fit to call them panties, as they were basically the boxer briefs that Link had. Exposing her completely to me. I slowly slid my hand across her slit. Slowly I began to make my way inside, doing what I usually did to please myself. I slid a finger in slowly massaging as I did. She moaned in pleasure. I brought my other hand down from her breast and played with her clit. She moaned louder. I added in another finger and quickened my pace, in and out of her. She was screaming with pleasure now. I felt her tense up as her body prepared for the orgasm I was inducing. She let out one final scream as she reached climax and I brought my fingers out of her.

She looked down at me smiling, "Now its your turn… Spirit Maiden," She went down, but the rest is an ecstasy filled blur.


End file.
